The truth about me
by Speedingbullet
Summary: The origins of sonic's father, Jules. Really weird and has nothing to do with the comics, except that the characters belong to them.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, all of its characters are owned by either Sega or Archie comics. Places etc. belong to them as well.  
  
This is a tie in to my version of how Jules came to be. Or how he came to be with his brother. My first story was just a test, and it sucked I bet. This may turn into a chapter thing, it depends on if you like it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
The truth about me  
  
Chuck sat by the fire, reading a physics book, studying for his test tomorrow. He was just starting to read about how the atoms of a nuclear bomb work when his father came in. He sat down in an armchair near by, looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"What' wrong father?" Charles asked.  
  
His father sighed. " My research is near complete, and yet I find I have one flaw. Now it will never be complete." He thudded his fists on the chairs arm rests as Charles stood up.  
  
"What ever it is you need after, I will help. My life is devoted to science, if it will benefit science and mankind, I'll help."  
  
He looked up. "You are brave for a teenager. And strange at the same time. Son, you will have to trust me. I will put you under and I will perform an operation on you. But I will not tell you to what purpose you are, not yet at least. There will be a time when all will be revealed. Do you still agree."  
  
Charles thought a minute. "I do. I'm ready to assist you."  
  
"Good then. Come to my lab now, the sooner this is over, the sooner science will benefit from my research."  
  
Charles, later to be known as Sir Charles of the ministry of science, followed his father down into his lab. His father was known to be one of the greatest scientist of his time, though his work would sometimes get a bit off the topic of science and lean more towards human tests. But this did not worry Charles, he trusted his father.  
  
  
  
5 years later.  
  
  
  
Charles looked at the clock. It was 1 AM and he hadn't finished his work yet. He was now 21, he had moved to the planet Mobius and the city of Mobotropolis when he was 17, he had originally lived in the space colonies that orbited the planet.  
  
He sighed and decided his work would be best finished in the comforts of his home. Grabbing up as many things as he could, and his keys, he walked out the door, locking it securely, and left to drive home.  
  
When he had arrived home he tried to finish his studies on how the body reacts to pain, he had turned out much like his father had, but had fallen asleep. He woke up with a start at 3: 25 when his phone rang. He cautiously picked it up, wondering who would be calling him at such a time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"It's your father."  
  
Charles paused, he hadn't heard from him since 2 Christmas's ago. "Uh, hi dad. What's up, why are you calling, and so late?"  
  
There was a laugh at the other end of the line. "Heh, I'm sorry, I didn't know what time it was down there. But how are you?" The voice asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine dad. But I highly doubt you called to ask if I were all right. What's wrong?"  
  
"Heh, you get right to the point don't you? Well then, I'll tell you. As you know I'm aging, and I can't take much stress, but I have a problem."  
  
"Yes?" Charles pressed.  
  
"I want you to take your little brother, Charles. He is trouble with a capitol 'T' and I can't handle him now that I'm older. But, unfortunately, if you don't take him, I'll just give him up for adoption. He's not yet old enough to care for himself."  
  
There was long silence. Charles sat, dumbfounded, and thought for a minute.  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
There was a hollow laugh. "Yes. His name is Jules. Now, can you care for him, or must I give him to the orphanage?"  
  
"Is he causing so much trouble? And would he adjust well to the change from the colonies to the city. It is very different!"  
  
"He is trouble, yes. But, you can handle him, he just needs a good smack once in a while. And I do not fear he won't adjust well, he has adjusted to many things quicker than anyone else."  
  
Charles paused again. "All right. I'll take charge of him. When can I expect him?"  
  
"He is already packed, I can send him tomorrow. He would arrive then at sunset I would suspect. Is that alright?"  
  
"Wha-well, isn't that a bit soon!? Won't he want to say goodbye to his friends? And I need to prepare for him!"  
  
"He has no friends!" Came a loud and cold reply. "And he only requires a small amount of space. A small room will do just fine. Do you have a small room he could use?"  
  
"Yes...he could stay here. All right. Tomorrow then, at sunset. I'll meet him at the landing zone. I dare say I will recognize him right away?"  
  
"Oh yes, right away. Good then my son. He will be there tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
And with that, the end went dead. Charles hung up the phone and stared at space.  
  
"I have a brother?" he thought. As he went to bed that night, all he could think was 'I have a brother?'  
  
  
  
The next day Charles was working very little. He kept glancing at the clock. Subset was at 6:30, so he could leave at 6:15. It was just turning 6 now when his friend walked in.  
  
"Charles! You barely got any work done! What's bothering you?"  
  
The female cat looked at her distressed companion, he was slightly pale.  
  
"I'm fine, Sara. I'm just kind of distracted today. I got a call from my dad last night. I haven't heard from him in over a year, and now, suddenly, he wants me to take in my little brother. I didn't even know I had a little brother!"  
  
Sara looked at him. "When is he coming?"  
  
"That's the incredible thing! He's coming tonight! In 15 minutes! I don't even know if I'll be able to spot him out!"  
  
"Hmm, well, you should get going. The last thing you would want to do is to be late meeting your little brother for the first time. I can finish up the work here. Just promise me you'll get him some normal food and not freeze dried garbage?"  
  
Charles snorted. "Yeah, I'll swing by a fast food place, the stuff on the shuttle cant be to good. Thanks Sara! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Grabbing his coat and keys, he sped out the door and jumped into his car. He brushed some junk off the seat next to him and shoved it in the back. He was getting more excited every inch he got closer to the landing zone. When he arrive though, he saw he was just in time. He hurriedly got out of the car and went to see the people get off.  
  
A lot of tourist got off, none of which popped out to him, so none could be his brother, and they weren't looking for any body either. As the shuttle emptied he got distressed. Had he missed the right shuttle? Or, did the kid skip out? As he was about to ask someone for help he heard someone yell.  
  
"Hey! Are you Charles?"  
  
Charles looked to the shuttle gangplank. He nodded at the teenager.  
  
"Good. Then you didn't forget." As the teen climbed down the plank he saw a resemblance.  
  
As the being got closer Charles held his breath. Removing his sunglasses the figure said, "I'm Jules."  
  
Charles looked the boy over. He had the same blue fur he had, and large teal eyes, much like their mothers, his father said if he ever had kids they would have teal eyes. The teen was loosely dressed in a yellow tank top, black knee cut shorts and black gloves with what looked like elbow pads on. This boy was far more wild than he had imagined.  
  
"Well, come on lets go. I didn't spend a hell trip on a shuttle to stand around all day. I'm starved!"  
  
Charles nodded as the boy, equipped with only one bag, went to his car and threw his stuff in, then seated himself in the passenger seat. As he was driving his brother to his new home he couldn't help but wonder,  
  
"Where did this strange boy come from?"  
  
~End  
  
Should I write a chapter two and so on? It kind of leads to that. It's a very strange story, I'll tell you that much. But I think people will like it. Yeah, I added space colonies, which I don't think really exist in the comics and games (except SA2). Maybe they blew up or something. So, what did you think? The other characters parents will show up later. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Sonic comic or Sega. The characters in this story all belong to Archie comics and the Sega Company, I think.  
  
No reviews for the first chapter, but that's ok. I'll try again. If someone does review, then I'll know someone actually likes the story, hopefully. Um, and I guess you could request character appearances, since this is only plotted out for this chapter and that's it. So, drop your requests on the review board.  
  
Truth about me, chapter 2  
  
  
  
Jules looked at the small living space his brother had given him. He thought for a minute it was a joke, but then guessed his father had said something to him. Looking to his brother of an hour he gave him a pleasing expression.  
  
"I know it's not much," Charles said. "But until I can organize the other guest room, my study will have to do."  
  
Jules looked again. There were textbooks and maps and graphs all over the place. He grimaced as his skin crawled. Never in his life had he actually wanted to look at a graph or textbook, and he promised himself that he would do all humanly possible to keep that promise.  
  
Sighing he nodded his head and through his stuff on a chair and then flopped down on the small sofa decorating the room. Charles watched him carefully, nor sure what to do next. Then he remembered what Sara had said.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to cook up some food?"  
  
Jules looked up. "What are you good at making?"  
  
"Heh, well I happen to be an expert at making canned soup or microwave-able diners."  
  
Jules laughed. "Sure, anything is better than freeze dried chicken and broccoli."  
  
"Eh heh. Just what I was thinking."  
  
Jules followed Charles as he went into the chicken, taking two diners out of the freezer. Slitting the covers and putting them in the microwave, he began to cook them.  
  
"Hey, what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
Charles looked up at the strange question. "Well, I would imagine you calling me 'brother', but what would you like to call me?"  
  
Jules grinned mischievously. "Can I call you science nerd?"  
  
"No. I have had enough people call me a nerd or geek. If you refuse to call me brother than call me Chuck."  
  
"Chuck?" Jules blinked.  
  
"Yes. It's a nickname. Haven't you ever heard of me?"  
  
"Well, kind of. He would always say I had a brother, but he never mentioned your name. He just wrote me off as a failed experiment."  
  
"Failed experiment? How so?"  
  
Jules sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I just don't meet his standards."  
  
Charles grunted. "It's hard to meet his standards, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, well, he probably would've never considered giving you up for adoption, would he?"  
  
There was silence in the room as the microwave cooked its contents. All through diner they said nothing, not even exchanging glances or passing condiments. When diner was over and the left overs thrown away Charles walked his brother back to his temporary room. He watched him lay down on his back and shut his eyes. He thought he was only relaxing, but in minutes he was sound asleep.  
  
Charles switched the light off and shut the door. Returning to his own room to continue some undone work he thought how odd this child was. The only thing they had in common were looks and, apparently, blood.  
  
  
  
The next day Charles woke to find Jules ravaging the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you have food in this house?! You barely have anything in the fridge!"  
  
Charles blushed and laughed. "Yeah, I usually dine out at burger places and what not. I don't spend much time at home."  
  
"Well hurray for you, what about me?! I do need to eat every once in a while you know!"  
  
"Well, here's twenty bucks, order yourself a pizza when I'm gone. No parties, got it?"  
  
"Who am I gonna party with?" Jules asked, taking the money.  
  
Charles just shook his head and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
At six o'clock Charles came home to a darkened house. He started to get worried when he saw no sign of his new brother. He turned into his study and gasped.  
  
Jules looked up when he heard his brother. He dropped the papers he was looking at and closed the book he was reading.  
  
"I thought you said you hated science?" Charles questioned.  
  
"I do!" Jules protested. "But I looked over your work and saw it was wrong, so I fixed it for you."  
  
Charles walked over and looked at the paper. There were eraser marks and new pencil notes on it. He was about to yell at him, he had worked on that for so many hours and wasn't done yet, but then he noticed the actual logic. All of it made sense and added up. It was all correct!  
  
"You know quantum physics?"  
  
"I know a little. But that wasn't what was wrong, it was how you were applying it to the past present and future plains. If the past is still happening, but on a different plain, then the equation you put down can't be right, you were off by a long shot."  
  
Charles looked at his brother astonished. His father hadn't told him he was a young genius.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll put in a request to our science board, maybe you can go to school at the institute instead."  
  
"Oh, no way! I don't want to go to any institute! I want public school! The last special school I went to everyone called me gay! Just because it was an all boys school!"  
  
Charles tried not to smile.  
  
"It's not funny!" Jules yelled.  
  
"Alright. You can go to public school. Maybe you'll make some new friends. Well, that's starts tomorrow at 8, which means you have to get up at 6:30, so get to bed now so you wont be tired in the morning."  
  
"There is no such thing as being 'not tired in the morning'. Who are you trying to kid?"  
  
Jules crawled into his sofa bed and pulled a sheet over him. Lying on his back again he waved to Charles as he left him and turned off the lights. Before he fell into sub-consciencesness he thought of the theory that the past is still happening, but in another plain. If he could he would go to that plain and stop his creation.  
  
~End chapter2  
  
Um, I have really no idea what I was talking about, about Charles equation and what not, I was just trying to make it sound very intellectual, so don't get mad because I made no sense, rarely do I make sense. Though the theory of past and present and future all playing at the same time on different plains does exist. I don't remember what theory they call it, but I've read about it. Remember, if you have any character requests, put them in my review board! Someone please review! And characters have to agree with the time frame, this is way before any of the freedom fighters are born. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or Archie comics. Characters, places, etc. belong to them.  
  
Yeah1 I got one review! Reviews are the best! Thanks who ever you are! But I still need to know who to include in the story, it's your call! Thanks!  
  
The truth about me, chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jules walked down the city streets, taking in his new home. There were stores and restaurants everywhere, something the space colonies didn't have. In space you ate freeze-dried compressed food and the government ran the only shops. He laughed at the strict dress code, and thought of how many times he had broken it, he had gotten sent to the head of the colony so many times, no one even bothered calling him on it.  
  
As he turned into a more suburban part of the city he saw buses leaving a corner. Speeding up a bit he turned the corner again and stared on. The school was a large brick building, simply labeled, 'Mobotropolis High'.  
  
"And I thought outer space was bad." Jules thought.  
  
Walking into the building he began to search out his classes. In ten minutes he knew his way around the school better than a person who had been there 10 years did. It was like he had the blue prints in his mind.  
  
A bell rang over head and everyone went running off into classrooms. He jogged down the hall and into a large clustered room, homeroom. He sat down at a desk in the back and put his pack on the floor. He looked at everyone around him. There were kids of every species and size. Before he adverted his attention to the teacher he took note of a girl sitting in a corner by the window.  
  
She stared out blankly, looking at nothing. Her long blond hair was tied back, but still gave her bangs. She was a hedgehog as well, with a light purple color. She seemed bored and tired of the class. He was already bored and nothing had happened.  
  
He turned to the teacher as he began a welcoming speech.  
  
"Now, we have a new student, and you all know how it is to be new, so I want you to welcome him. Please stand up Mr. Hedgehog."  
  
Jules cursed under his breath and stood up. "Hi."  
  
"Tell us about yourself." The teacher prompted.  
  
Jules sighed. "I'm 16, I come from the outer space colonies, I like to eat and run, and I hate knowledge. That's about all there is to me."  
  
Some of the preppy kids stifled a laugh as the teacher began his lesson.  
  
"Ok, well, if you don't like knowledge then you're going to hate it here. It's about halfway through the year, but you can still pass. Here's your textbook, and if you have any questions feel free to ask anyone for help."  
  
Jules sighed and rested his head on his hand when the teacher began.  
  
"How boring this guy is. Can't he liven things up a bit? Even gesture once in a while would help."  
  
Thinking to himself, he wasted away the whole lesson, not hearing or learning a thing. As the bell rang he left hurriedly and headed for his science class.  
  
"I hope this class is better than history, geez!"  
  
As he entered the cramped room he again sat in the seat and again he saw the girl. He guessed she was probably going to be in almost every one of his classes. The teacher began, and he spent every single class from then on explaining himself. Not that it was any ones business.  
  
At lunch Jules bought a slice of pizza and a coke from a vending machine and sat down at an empty table. He started eating when he noticed at another table there was that girl again. Deciding it would be best to make an ally quickly he gathered his things up and approached.  
  
The girl looked up, startled, when Jules slammed his stuff down on the table. He put his food and books down, then sat himself comfortably.  
  
"God, what a place. Is all they ever do question you?"  
  
The girl looked at him blankly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm Jules. You are?" Jules extended his hand in a friendly shake, but got nothing. "Ok, fine, just stare at me like the stupid jocks. See if I care."  
  
She smiled. "My name's Bernie. You're mister 'I hate knowledge and yet I know what advanced psychology is.' Right?"  
  
Jules choked on a bite of pizza. Psychology was the stupidest class ever, and yet he knew everything!  
  
"Yeah, that's me. What about you? What are you like?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, I'm an orphan adopted into a rich family, the preps make fun of me because I look pretty, so they say, and I don't have a boyfriend, and who ever asks me out gets put down right away, and I got caught practicing magic a while ago."  
  
"Really?! Me too!"  
  
Bernie gave him another blank look.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly magic, but it was close, and I always got teased too. Damn you orbital football team."  
  
"Hey, what's it like to live in space any ways?" '  
  
Jules shuddered. "If you can even call it living. It's always cold, and there are soldiers everywhere, they shout all the time for no reason, and when you bleed, everyone can tell. It splatters and flies until it comes in contact with something. It's a slap in the face."  
  
Bernie watched him. His eyes glazed over and he seemed caught in a hazy state of memory. Then, as soon as it had started, he was back to normal.  
  
"Hm, well, living here isn't exactly great either. People here are worse than anywhere else in the world, they're all snotty and stuck up. I'm kinda surprised you're not like that."  
  
Jules blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I have my bad traits too. You should hear me when I get mad, I swear like a cockpit pilot."  
  
"Heh, that's ok. I'm not that sheltered. Believed me, I've done some pretty outrageous stuff too."  
  
"hey, what are doing after school?"  
  
"Me? Aren't we going a bit to fast here, new-be?"  
  
"What? Oh! No! I meant, would you show me around? I need to know where it's good to hang out and where I should avoid ever even going near."  
  
"Well," Bernie pursed. "If you ask me you get the outcast opinion, you may want the little preppy peoples opinion. Then you'll be cool."  
  
"Being cool is over rated. Besides, I can hit it off with you, the only other person I could do that with was..." Jules thought. "Nobody."  
  
Bernie laughed. "All right, I'll show you the 'in' places to go, meet me at the gate after school."  
  
"Ok." Jules smiled, then the bell rang. "And now we go to art class. Hurray."  
  
"Its not that bad, we have Mrs. Candle, she's neat, she lets us paint each other."  
  
"You have other friends I take it?" Jules asked, grabbing his things.  
  
"Duh, I'm not totally disconnected. You'll make others, don't worry."  
  
Jules nodded as they headed off towards the art room, thinking if he really would make friends.  
  
  
  
At the end of the day Jules waited by the brick walls outside of school. He meet up with Bernie and they walked all over the town. She pointed out the clubs and restaurants that were good, and the places he should avoid, like the 'cheer club', for cheerleaders and football members alike.  
  
At the end Jules walked Bernie back to her front door. And he realized she wasn't kidding when she said she was rich. The house was three stories high, had all four wings, made of the finest materials he had seen, and had a blossoming garden.  
  
"Geez! Is there anything you don't have!?"'  
  
Bernie frowned. "Someone who understands."  
  
As Bernie started up the walkway and was about to enter, he yelled to her.  
  
"Hey! You aren't the only one who was adopted. At least you got someone who will care about you." And with that, he turned and left.  
  
  
  
Midnight. There was almost no light in the tiny room, just a slight glow from the outside moon. Jules stared up at the ceiling. He was starting to wonder when he should tell his brother he only slept if his body demanded it, and then he would pass out.  
  
He sat up and went to his bag and pulled something out of it. He switched it on, making a small beeping noise. He punched in a few keys, then there was a hologram.  
  
A crumbling palace, covered in moss, hidden in what appeared to be a jungle. He smiled and snapped it shut. He crawled back to the sofa and pulled a blanket over his form. He thought of how long he had waited to come here and find it, and now it was time to stop messing around and go for it. He just needed more time to get a partner.  
  
~End chapter3  
  
Gah! I had to shut my computer off when I was writing this, and by a miracle the computer saved it! Thank god! Yeah, I have a few ideas as for how this will go, but I still want people's opinions as to who should show up! Please tell me who you want to see! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or Archie comics, the characters and stuff belong to them. Not me.  
  
I haven't written in a while, and I just got so bored in school I plotted the whole thing out. So now I'm gonna write it. And thanks to my reviewer, you're so kind.  
  
The truth about me, chapter 4  
  
Jules shoved one more set of clothes and ammo in his duffel bag. He zipped it up and wiped his brow. He tousled his brown hair and looked to the clock, 4:00 A.M. He slung the bag over his shoulder and then went to the kitchen. Scribbling a note to his brother about where he was going, he left.  
  
Jules looked down to the scenery below, he had been flying over water for 2 hours now. He was starting to get tired and hungry and his energy was getting low, and falling into the ocean was not the best thing to do. Picking up his speed he tried to pin point the nearest energy level. Flipping his communicator on he saw he wasn't that far away from an island.  
  
As he neared his location the clouds parted and he gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the sky was a floating chunk of land, the floating island, as his communicator called it. He flew low to the edge and skimmed the surface, nothing but a bunch of trees and plants.  
  
"What a place, this might be worse than the city."  
  
Slowing down to a fault, he hovered a few feet above the land, then set himself down. He stood and did another quick scan.  
  
"Man, why did my communicator say there was life here? I only see plants! So unless it's hidden somewhere..."  
  
As he wondered about his where abouts he wandered into the jungle of foliage. He hadn't wandered far when he tripped on a rock sticking up from the ground and fell face first into the dirt.  
  
"Ow, damn it! What was that?!"  
  
Looking down he saw the rock and pulled it out of the dirt. It was a light gray granite with strange symbols carved on it.  
  
"What the heck is this? Maybe a piece of what is supposed to be here?"  
  
He silently stood up and examined the rock farther. As he was tossing it over in his hands a twig snapped behind him, unaware of what was happening around him he didn't hear it. But he soon realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Reach for the sky partner!!!"  
  
Jules yelled and jumped as a spear was shoved hard into his back, the blunt end that is. As he turned to see who it was, he glared.  
  
A red echidna stood holding the spear, wearing a long white robe, like a high priest would.  
  
"Who are you?!" The echidna demanded.  
  
"Who wants to know?!" Jules retorted.  
  
"The guardian of this island, that's who!"  
  
Jules thought for a moment. He let his eye soften and a smirk cross his face. "I'm a soldier from the space colonies, I came here to try and find out who the dictator is."  
  
"There is no dictator, we have elected officials, and if you're a soldier then I want to see your I.D."  
  
Jules smiled again. "Sure, just come over here."  
  
The red echidna walked over and waited, while Jules was rummaging though his pockets he secretly grabbed his laser gun from his belt, as did the island guardian.  
  
"Its right...here!" Jules pulled his gun out and pointed it at his new 'friend'. At the same time the echidna did the same, only Jules' gun was closer to his face.  
  
"Listen pal, I only came here because I'm tired and would've dropped out of the sky in a small amount of time, give me a break!"  
  
"Ha, you've come here to try and take the power source, haven't you?!"  
  
"The what!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"The power source, that which keeps our island afloat. It is my job to protect it and I must warn you now because you may not have it!"  
  
"Are you listening!? I'm only trying to rest! I'm just looking for a city where I can find a hotel! Do you know of one?"  
  
As the red echidna put his weapon down, so did Jules. "I am obliged to protect the emerald, but I am also obliged to welcome special visitors. I have no doubt you are no one special, but I sense some thing strange about you. I'll lead you to my home, where you will stay until you regain strength."  
  
"Sure." Jules nodded. "That sounds fair, just as long as you don't try to sneak into bed with me while I'm sleeping."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Jules smiled his evil little smirk and walked ahead of the guardian.  
  
"So, uh, guardian, do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes." He said, catching up with Jules. "My name is Locke."  
  
"We, it's nice to meet you Locke."  
  
Jules stuck his hand out in a becoming gesture. Unsure, the guardian Locke took his hand and shook it. They held firm until they were both satisfied with their exchange of friendships.  
  
"Now that you know my name, I must know yours."  
  
"Oh, my name is Jules, ex-soldier of space colony 721."  
  
"Ex? What happened? Did you make a fatal mistake? Or did you quit?"  
  
Jules smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I got fired because I was 'to violent in the battle field'. Imagine that, to violent in a battle."  
  
"What is the world coming to." Locke joked, walking with Jules to a patch of high grass. "And now the destination you seek, Echidnapolis."  
  
Locke parted the grass and Jules gasped, the city was far more advanced than that of Mobotropolis. There were skyscrapers and everything.  
  
"Whoa, I have got to move here."  
  
~End chapter 4  
  
Did I spell everything right? I think I might have messed up on a few things. Yeah! I added Locke. For those of you who don't know, that's Knuckles dad. And yes, Jules was flying, with out a plane. Like they do In DBZ. Don't ask why, that's gonna come at the end of the series. You will see the real Jules hedgehog. I still say he got screwed on the name choice. 


End file.
